Rain Against My Window
by Tartan Faeries
Summary: H/G! Need I say more?


****

Another strange Luce/TF fic. It's my first attempt at believable G/H and is a follow on from Both Feet in the Wishing Well. I have tried so r/r and tell me if it just isn't good enough. Here it goes. Oh dear Kenan and Kel quotes now. Oh one again none of these settings or characters belong to me they are the property of JK Rowling herself. Lots of sighing as usual in this fic! 

The Rain Against my Window 

Harry sighed as he and Hermione approached the lake, glittering in the darkness. Ron was serving a detention for Snape, Hermione was lonely and Harry was bored. So they wandered, Harry and Hermione down to the lake, clad in their winter cloaks, gloves and scarves against the bitter February night. It had been a week since Harry's trip to Hogsmeade with Ginny and since then he had thought about her a lot. Not in that way, he reprimanded himself. He had wondered how she hadn't been snatched up by another boy like Cho… Cho. Harry felt a knot in his stomach. He wasn't quite ready to think about her yet. Or was he? Hermione started to speak.

"Harry are you interested in Ginny?" she asked bluntly.

"Interested?"

"You know what I mean!" she said. "Interested… boy-girl interested! Do you LIKE her?"

Harry frowned. "Noo not in that way! She's just a… friend. Is that impossible?" he asked.

"No of course not. We're just friends!" grinned Hermione. Her eyes caught sight of something or rather someone straight ahead. Ginny stood facing a third year Ravenclaw Harry didn't recognise. They were talking and Ginny was smiling. Harry watched as the boy placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and Ginny moved closer. He could see what was coming but he couldn't bear to watch. 

"Would you look at that!" laughed Hermione incredulously. No I'd rather not, thought Harry to himself pulling his cloak around him. They stood there for a while and soon Ginny and the boy, whom Harry recognised, now were walking towards them, gloved hand in gloved hand. They caught sight of them and Ginny bit her lip and lowered her head. 

"Hi Ginny!" said Hermione her eyes aglow. Ginny smiled weakly and so did her boyfriend. 

"Hello," he said smiling broadly. They stood in silence for a few seconds then Ginny tugged on his hand and they said their goodbyes and headed for the castle. Hermione glanced at Harry. She took in his expression, one of deep, agitated thought. She couldn't help but smile. Harry could be so stubborn sometimes… not unlike Hermione herself. She knew Ginny felt the same way about Harry as he did about her. Why couldn't they just DO something about it? The past week had been filled with mournful glances and sighs. Anymore and she thought she would just knock their heads together. The thought made her smile. She wondered what Ginny was doing, playing around with this Ravenclaw boy. Oh well. It would all come out in the end. She glanced at Harry who was now glaring at his shoes. Maybe she should help it along the way. 

"Coming Harry?" she asked him lightly. He mumbled a reply. They began to wander up to the castle again.

In the dormitory that night, Harry lay quietly in his four-poster. He listened to the breathing of the four other boys and sighed. Ginny was a good friend…he didn't want to see her get hurt. But had he hurt her already by gazing after Cho when the two of them were out together? Was she really that interested in him? More importantly was he interested in her? No. He wasn't… the pang he felt when he saw her and that guy together was just… just concern for her. He wondered what it would be like to hold her as close as he had… to feel her body heat and her skin… STOP it Harry, he told himself. She's your best friend's sister. She's not Cho. She's Ginny. But that thought didn't bother him… He sighed and rolled onto his side and pummelled his pillow.

The next day was a Saturday. There was a trip to Hogsmeade but Harry didn't feel like going. Nonetheless he found himself and Ron following the crowds down into the village while Hermione stayed in the castle with Ginny. She felt a bit guilty that Ron and Harry hardly spent any time together since the classroom incident. She smiled and turned to Ginny who was engrossed in a book. Then she noticed it was upside down. She wandered over to site beside her.

"Ginny…" she began.

"Uh-huh." 

"Look what's up with you and that Ravenclaw?" asked Hermione bluntly. 

"Oh, uh Sinclair… he's a friend," said Ginny quietly blushing puce. She lowered the book and cringed. 

"Is it that obvious?" she asked Hermione.

"You and Harry? Oh yeah." She smiled. "But he feels the same."

"Don't be stupid!" blushed Ginny. She wished that were true. She felt like such a tramp. She couldn't say no when Sinclair asked her out. He looked so earnest. Why was life such a mess? All she was trying to do was get over Harry. He wanted Cho it was obvious and she couldn't wait around for him. But here was Hermione telling her all this stuff… stuff that wasn't true. It couldn't be. She sighed. 

Harry cleared his throat. 

"Ah Ginny?" he asked.

"Y-Yes." Replied Ginny avoiding eye contact. 

"Want to come for a walk?" he asked, hands in pockets trying to be casual. Ginny swallowed.

"OK."

They found their way silently out onto the grounds. Dusk was settling. They walked in silence down to the lake. Harry watched the water and how calm it was. He turned to Ginny. 

"Ginny…" he began. Then he lost the thread. "Ah… em."

"Yeah," she mumbled. It had been a mistake to come. She turned to go. 

"NO Ginny!" cried Harry, surprising himself and grabbing her arm. Ginny turned around and Harry did the only thing he could. He dropped her arm put both hands on either shoulder. He calmly kissed Ginny softly on the lips. Ginny was stunned. Harry pulled back. 

"Just wanted to… you know," he said blushing. 

"I know," replied Ginny taking both his hands in hers. "I know." 


End file.
